Daegon Whitewave
Daegon was the female tribute from District 5 and one of two victors during The 221st Annual Hunger Games. Her districtpartner was Raden Whitewave and her co-victor was Lofton Gifford from District 9. Daegon was 12 years old when she competed in the Games. Alliance Daegon originally had an alliance with her brother Raden Whitewave, who volunteered when she was reaped to protect her. When he was killed she allied Lofton Gifford. Description Daegon is deaf. She communicated with her brother using sign-language. Daegon has flaming red hair and eyes and she's also frail. The Games Training score: 3 Odds: 35-1 Day 1: Daegon fled the bloodbath along with her brother Raden Whitewave. The siblings didn't grab anything and stayed at The Lake. Day 2: Daegon and her brother camps at the lake and Daegon shows that she's quite good at finding edible plants.Raden Whitewave also reveals that he cut out Daegon's tounge while practicing for the Games and that caused her to be mute. Day 3: Daegon and her brother is attacked by Carya Glabra and Lofton Gifford, the last of the Anti-Career's. She witness her brother smashing Carya's head in with a rock while Lofton flees. Day 4: Daegon and her brother witnesses the earthquake which makes one of the mountains collapse. She also witness Kenneth Gropes running away from the falling rocks. Day 5: Daegon and her brother spots Lofton Gifford spying on them. Daegon witness as Lofton and Raden talks and also witness as Lofton asks them for an alliance. After that Raden is hit by Massie Block's trident in the back and she witnesses as Lofton kills her. She then allys Lofton after her brother asks Lofton to take care of her. They barely know eachother. Day 6: Daegon is bonding with Lofton, and thinks he remains her of her brother. She's also mourning her brother. She is also happy that the sponsors sendt her pen and paper so she can communicate with her new ally. Day 7: During the feast Daegon and Lofton Gifford grabbed their medicine while Shark Storms started chasing Kenneth Gropes. No one noticed them. Day 8: It's described as being a quiet day and nothing in particular happend Day 9: Daegon and Lofton Gifford are starting bonding and Daegon is present when they meet surviving tribute Colossal Atlas from District 1. Colossal promise them that if they help him taking out Shark Storms he will give them a fair chance to win. Daegon is used as a bait to lure Shark. Shark is stronger than predicted and Daegon saves Lofton's life while Shark focuses on him, jumping on shark and stabbing him with her dagger. After Shark is dead, they rearrange a bloodbath with only a sword in the middle. The Gamemakers then announce that there may be two victors and Colossal then gets Lofton to shop off his head. Kills Daegon killed Shark Storms from District 4 at the last day. Category:Victors Category:Tributes from the 221st Annual Hunger Games Category:Tributes from District 5 Category:Tributes who allied their District-partner Category:Siblings